epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:The Flatwoods Monster/Monster High vs Monsters University - Epic Rap Battles of Horror Off-Season
Hello everybody. Here's that off-season I promised. So it was between posting this or posting the new battle depending on whether I got BreZ's awesome verses in time or Jason's awesome title cards in time... and then I got them on the same day... soooo the next on-season battle isn't too far away. That aside, today is an off-season battle, suggested by me stemmed off of something suggested by Tina that a lot of people wanted to see, and Bre as mentioned above offered to write for Monster High, so a big thanks to him for that. That all aside, todays off-season battle features Draculaura, Frankie Stein and Clawdeen Wolf, students of Monster High, rapping against none other then Mike Wazowski and James P. Sullivan, college students of Monsters University, to see who's the superior best friend students of scare-teaching schools. Yet another thank you to Bre for writing for Monster High, go check out his battles <3 With that all said, let's get on to the battle. Cast Catie Wayne as Draculaura Lauren Flans as Frankie Stein November Christine as Clawdeen Wolf Nice Peter as Mike Wazowski (audio) EpicLLOYD as Sully (audio) Some really talented animator animating Mike and Sully Instrumental - SPITFIRE Introduction Announcer: (0:10) EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HORROR! VS! BEGIN! The Battle Monster High: (0:21) You don’t want to Fright On against us, cause these three Ghouls Rule, see? And you’re about as well-versed with words as our bull, Sulley His girlfriend is a green Cyclops, One more thing you have in common We’re at our school’s top while at your school, Mike’s at the bottom Fabulous, got a Killer Style, you freaky flaws don’t even have clothing You can ask Miss Bloodgood, mess with Monster High and heads end up rolling You can’t handle the Burns of Monster High’s teen emcee machines We’re clawesome, toads fangtastic, you just can’t beat this scream Monsters University: (0:42) Boo! It’s Sully! And Mike! On the Mic to defeat fools! We conjure real scares! You tools are like Monster Pre-School! We’re famous! Your attacks are completely aimless, okay witch? The greatest! While Clawdeen’s a freak and Frankie’s literally brainless! We’re family friendly! You’re only for little girls! and to your dismay, It won’t matter when I burn Draculaura harder than a S''unny Day!'' I’m all bite and no bark, nothing can make me yelp, see! But emo barbie dolls? Put that thing back where it came from or so help me! '' '''Monster High: (1:04)' The children of the world’s most renowned monsters ‘gainst a couple in the closet Don’t DeNile it, everyone knows it isn’t just a Ghostly Gossip Keep playing your Scare Games, we are going on to Monster Mashionals ' We spit lyrical Jina-fire, you’re flammable; We’re fashionable, Let’s show these Lou Zarrs that our flow is stone cold and Fierce “Only for little girls”? You mean those that you feared for years? We’re electric on this microphone, so voltageous that we let sparks fly '''You don’t have what it takes to hang with Monster High;'' So there’s the door, Goodbye (Sully and Mike step through a door, coming outside in their Monsters Inc uniforms) Monsters Inc: (1:25) Watch it, Pal! Saying you’re superior? You blew it! You don’t even need to study scaring, you just DO IT! You stand no chance in the real world, it’s no wonder you’re hated, While we’re elated, creative! And we’re Monsters! INCORPORATED'!'' But because I’m so romantic, I’ll give you a kiss with my fist, Serve you this defeat on a dish! Universal twists get me pissed! You’re a fad, won’t be missed! You’ve been monstrously dissed! Schools out and so are you! Students, '''class is dismissed! Announcer: (1:45) WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE FORTHEMOSTPAAAAART! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HORROR... OFF-SEASON YET AGAIN! Outro Who won? Monster High Monsters University Category:Blog posts